


Ego Christmas Challenge 2k17

by 00qverlord



Category: Jacksepticeye's Egos, Markiplier's Egos - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ego Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi, There is now a smexy chapter you're welcome I hated writing it, There's hurt/comfort in some later fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qverlord/pseuds/00qverlord
Summary: A challenge commissioned by @Jim-News on tumblr, a new word for every day in the ego christmas challenge.Can also technically be considered part of my Cabin In The Woods one shots, but also technically unrelated.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based off a drawing Spec gave me for "mistletoe" and I have no regrets.

December 1st was always an adventure. While there were certain egos who enjoyed the thrill of pestering the others with as many Christmas references as possible the day after Halloween, it was generally accepted that the first of the last month was an appropriate start date.   
Thus, the christmas decorations were put into place.   
The meeting room was filled top to bottom with decorations of every sort. White paper snowflakes, which frankly could have been cut better, lined the walls next to the strings of Christmas lights which had been duct-taped in place.   
Along the counter underneath the TV (which was playing an only sort-of comical version of a log fire), were tiny nutcracker dalls, courtesy of Shawn Flynn and given to Bim.   
Shawn claimed he was grateful for the opportunity to paint something else for a change, so they were accepted with little indignance.   
There was, in fact, a fake snow machine perched above the entryway, the white powder already accidentally creating a pile in front of the double glass doors.   
The Host wasn't at all surprised. This was normal, for the most part. Every year, the decorations were overdone and every year the host was lucky he couldn't witness it first hand.  
"Oh! Host! Good. Help me down." Host sharply wheeled in the direction of the voice, centered above the table.   
"In the centre of the room hangs Darkiplier, tied from a cord around his waist, hanging from the ceiling. He looks exasperated, if a little ruffled..." The Host narrates, mostly for his own benefit, to be able to tell what was happening to his boyfriend. "You got yourself in quite the pickle, didn't you."   
Dark just scowled, and Host didn't even have to narrate to know Dark was scowling at him.   
"Listen, please. I gotta save my integrity before Wilford arrives." 

"Too late~" The voice of the other ego floated in from the doorway, and Dark's groan rang in the background. Host smirked at his smaller compatriot, listening to the quiet ruffle of Wilford's clothes and the shuffle of this shoes on the floor, as Wilford analyzed the situation before him.   
"How did you even get to be... Like... This?" Wilford gestured towards Dark grandiosely, and there was no noise as they waited for Dark to swing back in the proper direction.   
"Iwastryingtoputupmistletoe," he mutters, talking more into his sleeve than the people in front of him.   
Host, despite having perfect hearing, saw the opportunity and went for the jugular. "The Host appologizes, he did not hear what you said. Could you repeat it?" 

"I was  _trying_ to put up  _mistletoe._ " Host was pretty sure he's heard Dark saltier before, but there was an undertone of quiet embarrassment that Host was sure Wilford did not pick up on. He knew for a fact Dark was only trying to do a good thing. Participating in the Christmas decoration setup was, despite the rumours, part of Dark's reason for loving this holiday as much as he does.   
Wilford, clearly done with the whole ordeal and his friend, threw up his hands and walked back out of the room.   
"Here," the Host suggested, "give The Host the mistletoe, and the Host will help you down."   
Dark took out a halo sized ring of mistletoe and reached out to give it to Host.   
However, instead of taking the mistletoe and untying his partner, Host took the mistletoe and placed it delicately on top of Dark's head.   
"The Host thanks you for this opportunity." He grins cheekily, pecks Dark on the cheek, and follows out after Wilford. 

 

 

\----- * bonus * -----  
Dark wasn't let down until after the meeting. Host knew Dark was glaring at him the whole time, but neither could bring themselves to be truly upset with the other. Plus, there was the added bonus of Anti crashing their meeting halfway through, taking pictures of Dark, kissing them both briefly and retreating back to the safety of his own meeting room. 


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late hot chocolate nights with Anti and Host

There are many ways to make hot chocolate. Water, or milk, powder or mix, adding extra things like marshmallows or vanilla or other flavouring, each person has some way they like hot chocolate the best.

The cabin was cosy this time of night, the pitch blackness only interrupted by the light from the moon shining through the window pains, highlighting the way to the kitchen like a quest pointer. It was unusual for Anti to wake up through the night at all without either one of his boyfriends stirring beside him, but here he was, in the kitchen at 3 am trying not to stumble around blindly in the dark. He was in the mood for hot chocolate, his style, without the shitty boardroom coffee tasting bullshit, or the fancy ass hot chocolate the others enjoyed. Just, a cup of warm chocolate milk with the tiny marshmallows, just how he liked it. He pulled open the cupboard doors, grabbing the chocolate syrup, a cup, grabbing the milk from the fridge, and the marshmallows from the pantry, reserved specifically for these occasions, and s'mores when the times arose.

Filling the glass with milk, he turned to put the milk in the microwave for more time than was strictly necessary. If he was going to have hot chocolate, he was going to have /hot chocolate/, dammit.

He missed the beeper for the microwave going off, already starting to nod off where he stood by accident.

He zoomed to turn it off, but it was too late, Anti could hear Host's heavy footsteps already coming down the hallway. Anti still went about his business, figuring Host could get what he wanted from the kitchen, but he still felt kind of bad about waking him up.

"Why are you up?" Anti asked, putting far too much chocolate syrup than was definitely healthy into his milk and stirred it with a spoon.

"The Host woke and did not see you, but then heard the microwave and realized you must be here. Why are /you/ up?" Host came to sit on the counter beside Anti's in-progress hot chocolate. 

Anti shrugged in response. "Just, up, I guess." He plunked the marshmallows in. Way to many marshmallows. Enough to more than cover the surface of the drink.

"The Host can smell how much chocolate and marshmallows are in that. You're up for a reason." Host paused, his bare, blank eyes looking as best he could in Anti's direction. "The Host won't pry if you do not wish him to, but the Host is curious and concerned for your well-being."

Anti smiled fondly at him, and took a small sip of his drink to hide it. Even though it burnt his tongue, and even though he knew Host couldn't see it anyway.

"Honestly, it was nothing. Just, a nightmare I guess. I'm OK, really."

Host placed his hand on top of Anti's head to use it as leverage to get off the counter, and placed a kiss on his temple. "Come back to bed when you're done."

As the Host shuffled back to the bedroom, Anti called out behind him "Host?"

The Host stopped mid track, and turned back to look at Anti.

"Thank you."

The Host smiled at him, the softness in his expression a welcome site to the other being. "We'll both probably be awake when you come back, so don't worry about making too much noise."

The Host shuffled away, and Anti sat alone in the dark kitchen, drinking his too-hot hot chocolate. Everything was OK.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy, the first Shawn/Bim fic

Usually, snow meant good things for Shawn Flynn. It meant not having to go in to work, repeating the same thing over and over again, regardless of whether Bim went to work or not, but today it both worked in his favour and did not.

The blizzard outside their apartment was leveling layers of snow onto the ground, covering most of the first level windows. Shawn didn't dare go out to the balcony to see if it had gotten worse.

But the roads weren't clear. They were piled with snow that looked difficult for even the snowplows to get through. Bim insisted he had a game show to run, so he left before the blizzard started despite Shawn's and the Weather Network's warnings. He had confidence in his partner to not drive in these conditions, but he didn't want the man to have to sleep at the office either. He wished he could do something about it, anything, but apparently you can't punch a cloud out of your way.

Shawn was wrapped in at least four blankets, staring out the window as the storm only continued to worsen. He could barely see the parking lot below. Logically, he knew if he hoped for the safest option, he wouldn't see Bim's car. If he could see anything anyway. But there was a bigger part of him that wished for the other man to be home so he could leech some of his heat as they vegged on the couch with a movie, or something as equally cheesy.

This was the singular worst time for their heater, clunky and old as it was, to finally give out.

And then, like both a saviour with everything Shawn could have ever dreamed of, and the biggest idiot of all time, there was Bim's car, trudging at impossibly slow speeds through the parking lot. He stopped where he knew the parking lot vaguely was. Only a small bit of room on either side to grab what he needed to get out, he accomplished grabbing everything to bring up with him as Shawn watched, stunned, through the window.

Shawn flew out of the apartment, only at the last second remembering to grab his key just in case, and flew down the three sets of stairs to go meet his boyfriend who was probably turning into an icicle as he ran. Shawn got to the outer door at the same time Bim did, outside for less than five minutes and already covered head to toe in snow. Shawn yanked the door open from the inside, dragging Bim inside by his scarf, barely giving the man time to squeak anything out as Shawn firmly planted a kiss on Bim's lips.

"Y'er an idiot, y'a know? Why did y'a risk y'er damned life over driving home?"

Bim kissed him again, he knew Shawn was more concerned for his well-being than truly angry at him.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Should'a slept at the office."

"I know, Shawn."

"I would have been fine on my own."

"I know, Shawn."

"Shouldn't have risked y'er damn life over me."

"I know, Shawn."

"I love you, you big idiot."

"I love you too, Shawn."


	4. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE EXPLICIT CHAPTER. Y'ALL, IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT, THIS IS THE TIME TO TURN AROUND AND COME BACK TOMORROW WHEN IT'S FLUFF AGAIN.  
> Its up like I promised, but the price was my dignity.

Anti loved candy canes for a reason. Yes, the peppermint's good, yes, he enjoyed something to occupy his mouth and hands while doing other things, but mostly he loved it 'cause it gets him laid.

He knew Host finds the smell absolutely intoxicating, and he knew Dark can't look away as he swirls his tongue around it and tries to look as innocent as possible.

Anti had somehow gotten his hands on a giant candy cane. Not in the fact that it was as tall as he was, it was just bigger than most candy canes. It would take 3 hours to finish, tops.

Maybe he shouldn't have started it so close to dinner, but he'd rather spoil his appetite now and be satisfied with the results instead of just waiting.

He never claimed to have good impulse control anyway.

Host and Dark were both in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves as Anti came down the hallway, candy cane already a quarter of the way down. His lips were already glistening and smelled strongly from what he's already eaten, and now it was go-time.

He came up behind Dark, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and putting his chin on Dark's shoulder. As Dark saw the candy cane peek into his line of vision, Anti could feel the man go stiff.

Host sniffed the air. "Is that peppermint? Anti, really, right before dinner."

Anti grinned around the candy cane. "I have no regrets."

He reached up to slide the candy cane out, resounding in a wet pop.

Anti knew he'd won when Dark slammed him against the wall, arm pressing his shoulders to the wall and an incredibly heated look in his eyes.

"You're a little shit, you know that?" He said, reaching a growl-y point fast.

Anti pulled the most innocuous face he could manage in a moments notice, "me? Nah, never."

It was only then he glanced over to Host to see the sly smirk on the being's face.

Anti's smile dropped.

It wasn't that he particularly minded, per se, but it was clear he was losing control over this situation and fast. Host strode over in two quick steps, scooping Anti up around the waste, finally abandoning the beginnings of dinner.

Anti was dropped onto the bed, candy cane still dangling delicately in his fingertips, but it was only another moment before Host had scooped him up for a kiss. He knew Host couldn't see him with the candy cane like Dark could, but the taste that lingered in his mouth pretty much had the same effect.

Before Anti had a chance to reorient himself, Dark was at his back, mouth on Anti's neck drilling shocks of feeling down his back, fingers at the base of his spine meeting them, continuing to tease around the edge of his waistband.

"You know what that does to us, you rascal." Host rasps out, lips swollen red, running his thumb over Anti's matching set.

Anti, distracted by Host, cried out and buried his face into Host's chest as Dark reached around to squeeze his half-hard cock at the same time as he sunk his teeth into Anti's neck, hard enough to leave a good mark.

Host slipped out of his upper layers one by one as he listened to Dark have his way, leaving Anti breathless and ragged. Host takes over, giving Dark the chance to undress in swift motions, as Host strips Anti to the best of his ability, Anti guiding him along the way.

Anti placed the candy cane back into his mouth, held on by his teeth as he grinned at the both of them.

He promptly crunched it between his teeth and let out a whine as Dark enveloped his cock in wet heat, a sensation he wasn't expecting so quickly.

Maybe this was, in fact, repercussions for making them skip dinner. Worth it. Definitely worth it.

Host slips out of his own pants, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer to the side of the bed. Host puts fair amount on his hand and lets himself spread it around as he watched Dark abuse Anti's lower half without being rough enough to hurt him.  
Dark and Host switch places, letting Dark take the lube bottle fro Host.  
Host takes Anti and sits him so his back is to Host's chest, and lifts the demon up to sit his ass over Host's cock. Anti sinks down onto Host with little resistance, from this definitely not being the first time they've done it. It still stung, but way less than it might have.

Dark climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself in front of the other demon. As Anti rocked back and forth on Host's cock, he rocked into Dark as well, putting friction between their most sensitive areas. Dark swept Anti into a kiss but pulled away and moved to kiss Host over Anti's shoulder. He knew neither of them would last long the way that they were. He was right, he felt Anti bite down onto his shoulder as he exploded, stopping and stuttering, the extra movement sending Dark and Host tumbling over the edge after him.

They just stayed, for a second, letting the high float down of it's own volition.

As they pulled apart, Dark wandered into the washroom for a cloth, Host looked at Anti.

"No more candy canes for you."


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to fluff. Finally.

Usually, Anti, Dark, and Host have their Christmas tree up by now. Yes, it was only the 5th of December, but as soon as the 1st rolled around, all three of them were pretty eager to spend the afternoon putting it up. The lights, the cheap, unbreakable ornaments that they could still retrieve from the insides of Rocco the Roomba if they fell, and of course, the star on top. 

However, they'd been busy this past few days. They simply didn't have time to get the Christmas tree up on the same schedule as they usually did this year. The decorations were still out, of course, brought out from the depths of their storage room and moved to a central area.   
That morning, Dark and Anti were the first up, Host still in their room.   
"We don't have the Christmas tree up yet," Dark said, gesturing to the box of decorations on the floor in front of them. "Maybe we should do it today before we forget about it."   
Anti looked up sharply from the box to Dark, idea-wide open with creativity. 

He smirked, "actually, we have a tree up all year." He grabbed a bauble from the box, and moved down the hallway, smacking right into his other boyfriend as he came down the hall.   
"Oh hey, just the guy I was looking for."   
Host raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Who else would you be looking for."   
Anti deadpanned, "oh no, you saw through my clever plan." He put his hand on Host's shoulder, trying to push him down a bit. "Lean down you large bean, you're too tall."   
Host, complying, leans down, but then freezes and shoots a look at Anti as he feels the ornament being hung by the string over his ear. 

"See what I mean Dark? A tree up all year." Dark barely heard him, already rummaging around through the box. He emerged again with a string of Christmas lights, and held them up to show Anti. They grinned at each other. 

They wrapped Host up as best they could, the lights wrapping around his torso and then his arms, just so as to not bind him in place.   
"The Host would like to input that this is the singular worst idea you guys have ever had."   
Dark hummed, putting a star crown on top of Host's head as the finishing touches. "Duly noted." 

Anti dusted his hands off comically, and they both stepped back to look at the work of art that doubled as their boyfriend.  
Dark pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'm definitely sending this to literally everyone that knows Host."   
Host tried to reach for the phone, but Dark danced out of reach just in time. Anti laughed, watching on as the elaborate routine around the couch continued, Dark snapping as many pictures as he could. Due to the motion Anti assumed most of them would be blurry, but hopefully they could salvage a few good ones. 

In the end, they did put up the Christmas tree, but Host was the only one tall enough to put the star on top.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this counts as Hurt/Comfort I guess? Idk. Bendy and the Ink Machine references are present, took the day word Angel and kinda ran with it.

The halls of Joey Drew Animation Studios had become desolate. The sepia walls dripped ink, the wooden boards holding together the walls showed through to the struts underneath. It seemed more maze like than the last time Shawn Flynn had entered the building, but he'd worked there for so long it was possible he'd just memorized the path between his desk and the exit better than the rest of the halls that he now wandered. It seemed darker, more littered, Bendy and Alice cutouts lining the walls every direction he turned, and as he ventured further into the building, the more desecrate it seemed.

He made his way down to his desk eventually, every passing room made his lingering sense of paranoia ramp higher and higher. The edges in the dark seemed to curl menacingly around him. He never liked working here, never enjoyed the other workers enough to make friends with any of them, and grew to hate the Bendy franchise since Joey Drew had seemingly gone off the rails and started a cult, which was about the time Shawn realized maybe he wanted to live to see the weekend and dropped his termination notice on Joey's desk that afternoon.

He turned the corner, coming upon the ink machine itself. It looked broken down, but only on the outside. The lever still functioned, the electricity was still on, and the machine was nearly full of ink, so just out of sheer curiosity, Shawn hit the switch.

The whole room plunged into darkness. Shawn couldn't see his hand two inches from his face. Now, there was definitely something here, two sets of footsteps, one like a ballerina's and one like an elephants. Bendy and Alice, Shawn realized, two of his former coworkers who had taken their real life animation project and occult experimentation just a wee bit far.

They emerged out of the shadows, just enough light coming in from nowhere to outline their too-large apparitional bodies. They shambled closer and closer, Shawn backing up matching their pace, when his back hit the ink machine. He froze, nowhere left to run. His heart lept up to his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut in terror as Alice Angel reached for his face with her big, mangled hands, and-

Shawn sat bolt upright in bed, not quite gasping, but he could feel the lingering hand on his face. There wasn't anyone here, but Bim beside him, sleeping like a log. He slipped out of the bed, a chill hitting his bare chest and he grabbed a sweater from the wardrobe. He checked all the dark corners of the bedroom, checked inside the bathroom, and went into the main area just to look at all the dim corners and making sure there really weren't any murderous animation projects around the corner like there had been just seconds ago.

There wasn't anything. Like he'd hoped.

He made his way back to the bedroom, shucking off the sweater and putting it back in the wardrobe. He climbed back into bed, making as little movement and noise as possible. He curled back around Bim, who unconsciously turned into Shawn. Shawn pulled the covers back over them, and fell asleep once again.


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% based off all the time we made pies with pie irons in my venture company. Good times.

"Have you ever used a pie iron before?" Dark questioned his boyfriends, pulling out the large metal utensils out of the cupboard.   
"Uh... No. I don't even think I've even heard of a pie iron before." Host replied, looking over Anti's shoulder as he watched Dark bring them out. They sort of looked like discount marshmallow roasting sticks, but instead of having points on the end, there was a metal cover. Presumably, where you put the food in.   
"Guys, holiday tradition. I can't believe you've never done this! Anti, grab the bread, Host, the butter if you will." Dark dropped the pie irons onto the table with a loud clang, turning back to the pantry to grab pie filling.   
Pulling out a cutting board, Dark grabs the first two slices of bread. "You take your bread, you put the butter on the outside and your filling on the inside, and you put it together like a sandwich." He intructed, following his own directions as he made the sandwich for himself. Anti and Host grabbed their own bread, Dark helping to guide Host's knife over the bread so he wouldn't get it everywhere but the bread by accident.   
"Ok, pie filling goes on one side." He took out a hefty amount of filling, slopping it onto one side of the bread and putting the other slice on top, butter facing up.   
The others, again, followed suit.   
"Pie iron time." He opened up the clasp on the iron, placing his sandwich in the square, trying his best to spill as little as possible. He moved Host's while Anti moved his own, and did up the clasps again for safe holding.   
Dark rubbed his hands together, and looked at the fire going in the living room. "Now, we roast and wait."

The couch was too far away from the fireplace for their sticks to reach, so the three of them sat on the floor in front of the fire, their knockoff pies smelling like heaven as they cooked slowly, hovering above the burning logs.   
It was silent, peaceful, the crackling the only noise besides breathing, and the three of them sat, simply enjoying the others' company.   
As the pies came to an end in their roast cycle, Dark came to a realization.   
"Oh. Shit, we forgot plates."   
"Hm, hang on," Anti said as he handed his iron to Host next to him to hang on to. He zoomed into the kitchen and emerged again with three plates.   
Dark demonstrated first, putting his iron on the stone finish in front of the fireplace so it wouldn't burn the ground. Though it was still hot, he undid the clasp with little difficulty. One of the only benefits to being a metaphysical entity was the inability to register pain at a normal level, so the searing heat felt like a pleasantly warm candle. He removed the pie with skilled precision and dropped it onto a plate. Anti moved the plate out of the way while Dark got the pies from the ones Host was holding.   
Host brought the pie up to his face and sniffed it once, savouring the rich smell of the filling before taking a comically large bite.   
Anti almost dropped his own sandwich, laughing so hard watching Host eat his, but caught it and took a bite of his own.   
Dark ate his own pie, watching his boyfriends be goofs, and everything was good.


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti loves some tinsel.

Anti loves tindel. He's basically a cat with it, any time he can get his hands on it he will. He wraps it around different parts of him, around his arm, around his neck, around the top of his head. He runs his fingers over it every change he gets. It's like a spikey boa.

He likes to put it everywhere else to, just to watch everyone else wonder where the shiny material is coming from.   
He brings it to his meetings first chance he gets, and no one else knows where it comes from.   
When asked, he claims innocence.

He brings it to Dark and Host's meeting as well, slipping in well before the allotted start time, throwing up tinsel in between the other Christmas decortions. It reflects the lights, making it shine, but he's pretty sure amongst the other decorations, they wouldn't notice.

They notice, but they never suspect Anti. Half the meeting time itself is them, bickering about who put up the tinsel, but Anti doesn't really stick around to find out who they're accusing.

When Dark and Host get home, their cabin, too, is covered in tinsel.   
Dark looks at Host, "we should have known."   
Host keeps a neutral expression, "you assume the Host didn't know."  
Dark sighs, exasperated, and slips his shoes off. "Fine, I guess I should have known."   
As Dark moves into the kitchen, he misses Host grab a piece of tinsel stuck to the wall with masking tape, wrap it around the outside of his bandages and tuck it into the back.   
He also missed Anti, an armful of tinsel sneak up behind him.   
Anti laughs gleefully as he dumps the tinsel on top of his smaller partner. Host, in the background, laughs at their shenanigans.   
Dark is ready to be angry, ready to rip Anti a new one, it's already been a stressful day and now this, but he turns back around. He sees how much the two are enjoying themselves, even if it's at his own expense.   
Soon, he too lets his tense muscles relax and laughs too, just look at how rediculous this is, he's got tinsel on his head!   
And somehow, laughing in his kitchens with his boyfriends, there's nowhere he'd rather be.


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn decides to take Bim ice skating for the first time

Bim's never been ice skating. Ever. He's lived in a warm city his entire life, and even though they have indoor rinks, Bim's just claims he's been too busy to ever go.   
But Shawn's determined to bring Bim skating with him. A day off work for both of them was rare, so Shawn wanted to do something special.

The rink was cold, compared to the outside which was still fairly warm. Neither of them owned skates, so they paid their admission to a teenager who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, and went to the booth to rent their skates.

They got their size, and put them on. Then, Bim tried to stand up.   
He was lucky Shawn was there to catch him, or else he would have most definitely fallen on his face.   
"Thanks," Bim said, straightening himself.   
"That's what 'm here for, love."   
Shawn could move much better on skates than Bim already, and they weren't even on the ice yet.   
Shawn let Bim take his hand for guidance, but realized Bim was squeezing way harder than usual. "You scared?"   
Bim looked out to the ice. "No, absolutely not." But his eyes told a different story.   
Shawn stopped, "OK, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen to you?"   
Bim looked at Shawn skeptically, "Uh, I could go onto the ice and immidiately fall, I could run another person over, I could hurt you somehow, there's a million things-"   
Shawn put a gloved finger up to his boyfriend's mouth, shutting him up. "I'm not gonna let any of that happen. You're sticking close to me and the wall, 'aight?"   
Bim nodded, and on wobbly legs, they stepped out onto the ice.

Shawn held one hand and with the other arm, steadied him around the waist.   
Bim took baby steps, but at least he hadn't fallen over yet.   
Bim's other hand was gripping the board for dear life, but it seemed to be working.

Eventually, they hit their first corner and Bim steadily gained more confidence the furthur they went. By the time they hit their third corner, Bim was still clinging to Shawn, but he'd let go of the wall which was a step in the right direction. Shawn showed him to glide with his feet instead of march, which was progress as well.

By the time the two hours was up, Bim had progressed to pretty much being able to skate forwards as long as he was holding Shawn's hand for support, which Shawn didn't mind. Although he still couldn't stop without falling down, which only proved to be a little bit of a problem towards the end.   
As they took their skates off and put their shoes back on, Bim looking flush from the exercise, Shawn turned to him.   
"Did you have fun?"   
Bim breaks out into a huge grin, looking at Shawn with his red cheeks, completely abandoning his skates.   
He grabbed Shawn's collar, pulling him close and kissing him soundly, not caring who else could see.   
"It was amazing. Thank you for showing me this."   
Shawn opened and closed his mouth, looking a little like a fish, but he had a hard time responding to that. He settled on grinning like a madman, watching his boyfriend finish lacing up his shoes.   
This was definitely on Shawn's top 10 days list.


End file.
